The objective of this proposal is to continue an interdisciplinary program for training predoctoral students at Northwestern University in the area of carcinogenesis which will provide research and training opportunities in this area of distinction at Northwestern University. This program has served as a focus for students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty interested in studying various aspects of carcinogenesis and providing a stimulating forum for their interaction. In this grant, we have expanded the number of faculty by the addition of individuals who have consistently contributed to the program. The faculty identified in this proposal have active research programs in the areas of: 1) mechanisms of chemical carcinogenesis; 2) DNA damage and repair; 3) tumor viruses; 4) gene expression; 5) differentiation; 6) membrane alterations in transformation; 7) peroxisome proliferators and cancer induction; 8) genetic analysis of the malignant phenotype; and 9) modulation of carcinogenesis utilizing transgenic models. The program during the past 10 years was based on the strong existing graduate programs in Molecular and Cell Biology, Medicine, Microbiology-Immunology, Pathology, Tumor Cell Biology, Biochemistry, Cell Biology and Molecular Biology, and Molecular Pharmacology and Biochemistry. In this application, we add faculty from the departments of Chemistry (Evanston), Urology, and Pediatrics. Thus, graduate students admitted to any of these departments or programs and working with preceptors who are on this training grant, will be considered for support by the training grant. Despite the large number of programs from which trainees were drawn, the training will be coordinated to produce PhDs who are well trained in the study of carcinogenesis. The Integrated Graduate Program in the Life Sciences has markedly increased as the quality and number of excellent students recruited into the carcinogenesis program. Carcinogenesis training consists of one and a half years of course work in the basic life sciences and carcinogenesis followed by three years of thesis research. Integrative aspects of this program include weekly carcinogenesis group meetings and a carcinogenesis seminar program and an annual symposium given by invited speakers. These features collectively have resulted in increased interactions between preceptors and trainees, and to a higher level of collaboration among investigators involved in carcinogenesis research at Northwestern University.